


Valhalla, I Am Coming!

by angelsaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which Loki turns down an invitation to a threesome, then changes his mind.





	Valhalla, I Am Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the incomparable mardia!
> 
> the title is from "immigrant song," because i couldn't resist.
> 
> features a cameo from the National Women's Hockey League.

Every thought leaves Loki's head when he walks through the door to Thor's rooms. His eyes are assaulted with the sight of his brother taking it up the ass from that violent alcoholic, and liking it, if the look of bliss on his dumb face is any clue. Loki suspects that it is.

"Oh for - what are you _doing?_ " he demands.

The Valkyrie brushes a curl out of her eyes. "What does it look like we're doing?" she asks, as though he is an idiot, not ceasing the obscene movements of her hips.

Perhaps she's not wrong. "You - you -"

"Look, either you can join us, or you can get the fuck out," she snaps.

" _What?_ "

"Join in," she repeats, slowly, "or get out."

He gets out.

***

Once safely back in his own rooms, Loki sits cross-legged on the bed and drops his head into his hands. "That couldn't have gone more poorly if I'd planned it," he mutters, somewhere around the vicinity of his navel. He'd thought - _had_ he thought? - that perhaps he and Thor could discuss a return to their easy adolescent exchange of handjobs, to release tension, now that they were something more than allies. He'd also cherished the fond hope that, should the Valkyrie choose to exercise her violent passions in the sexual arena, she might do it on him.

Seeing the two of them together was - well. He could try to convince himself that he'd found it unappealing, but why bother? The broad golden planes of his brother, the dusky curves of the Valkyrie, the way they were joined, her fingertips sunk deeply into the muscles of his hips -

Loki is _not_ going to masturbate over them. He's not. He'll do something productive instead, like... oh, who is he kidding? Frustrated with them, with himself, with the entire world, Loki strips off his clothes, slicks up his hand, and goes to town.

Fuck, they'd been _magnificent_ together. The Valkyrie had clearly known exactly what she was doing to Thor, had known how to wring that look of transcendent pleasure out of him. Where she'd gotten ahold of the strap-on phallus, Loki didn't know, but would dearly love to find out.

He jerks his cock hard, almost punishingly. It isn't at all how Thor had done it, when they were young; those big, callused hands had been so gentle, as if Loki were something precious, that it had been a tease and a torment and very, very good. He suspects that this was what the Valkyrie's touch would be like, though, were he daring enough to risk putting his cock in her hands.

But - both of them - Loki's thoughts catch on the instant he'd walked in, their two gazes locked on his face, and, gritting his teeth, he comes all over himself.

Afterwards, once he's cleaned up and re-clothed, Loki actually does have things to do. He busies his hands and his mind and doesn't think about Thor or the Valkyrie at all.

***

That lasts - with the obligatory breaks for masturbating so hard he nearly goes blind - nearly three days. Then Loki sees the Valkyrie heading for Thor's rooms, the hint of a smile on her face, and he has to turn into a snake to calm himself down. Snakes are uncomplicated creatures, on the whole, and he enjoys slithering around the legs of his desk for a while.

Suitably relaxed, Loki regains his usual form and slams into Thor's rooms, bursting out with, "All right, I _will_ join you!"

There is a thoughtful silence. Loki looks around the room until he finds them: fully clothed, seated on a couch in front of a screen that appears to be displaying some form of Midgardian sport.

"I didn't take you for a hockey fan, brother," Thor says at last.

"Feel free, though," says the Valkyrie. She quirks the corner of her lips and pats the couch between them.

"Of course," Loki says, doing his best to appear unruffled. He seats himself and examines the competition on the screen. "The women in green seem doughtier," he decides, based solely on his fondness for the color.

"Surely the ones in red," Thor begins.

"You ought to wager," the Valkyrie says, cutting him off midsentence.

"Wager what?" Thor asks, with commendable suspicion.

"The winner gets fucked first," she says, as if this were obvious.

"Done," Loki says; Thor says the same nearly simultaneously, then shouts, "Jinx!"

Loki looks at him blankly.

"A Midgardian tradition," Thor explains. "Now you owe me a Coke!"

"A Coke," Loki repeats.

"Yes!" Thor beams.

"Well, all right. - Ha! My team is prevailing!"

Loki's preferred team scored twice more, overtaking Thor's, and as the clock counts down, the Valkyrie places her hand on Loki's thigh, rather high up. It seems a casual gesture, but Loki has formed the opinion that very little she does is, in fact, casual.

"Hey," Thor says, noticing, perhaps, the way Loki tensed. "He hasn't won yet. I have heard tell that 5-2 is the most dangerous lead in -"

The buzzer sounds. Loki gives Thor his smuggest look. "You were saying, brother?"

"Congratulations," Thor says instead, and enfolds Loki in an enormous bear hug. When he releases him, he adds, "Now take off your clothes."

Loki narrows his eyes. "Really? No foreplay? I'd thought you'd have more _game_ , brother -"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," says the Valkyrie. She grabs Loki by the chin and kisses him so fiercely and thoroughly that his toes curl, then plants her hand firmly on his crotch. "Was that enough foreplay for you?"

"I... yes," Loki says faintly.

She smiles. "Good. Now take off your clothes, already."

He acquiesces, aware that she and Thor are doing the same. Then the three of them are standing nude in front of the couch, and Loki can't decide where to rest his gaze first. He's just settled on Thor's bare chest when the Valkyrie takes him by the hips. "Oh," he says, feeling her iron grip _everywhere _.__

__"How shall I take him?" she asks Thor, looking right past Loki. "Bent over the couch?"_ _

__"On his back," Thor says. "Then I can suck his cock while you peg him."_ _

__"You two do that?" She raises her eyebrows._ _

__"Adopted," Loki says defensively, as Thor says, "There's a first time for everything."_ _

__"Huh," she says, then, "Well, all right," and hauls Loki around to face her. He shudders with pleasure. "You good?"_ _

__"Never better," he assures her._ _

__"I think we can improve things a _little_ ," she says dryly, and throws him over her shoulders like he weighs nothing at all. He yelps, in spite of himself._ _

__Thor chuckles and smacks Loki's upturned ass, making him jerk against the Valkyrie. "Do you like this treatment, brother?" he asks, as they make their way to Thor's bedroom._ _

__"Yes," Loki says. He sees no need for pretense; they might take it seriously and stop, and then where would he be? "I do."_ _

__"I'm glad!" Thor smacks him again, and Loki groans._ _

__The Valkyrie sets him down on the bed and says, "Thor? My strap-on?"_ _

__"Of course," he says, disappearing from Loki's view - does she keep it here? What has he gotten himself into? - and returning to hand her the requested object, as well as a small pot that he assumes contains lubricant. She steps into the cunningly-crafted harness and opens the pot._ _

__"Leg up," the Valkyrie says; when Loki hesitates, she just grabs one leg and places it over her shoulder, exposing his ass. "I'll be gentle, but not _too_ gentle."_ _

__"Good," he manages to say, and she begins to prepare him, quickly and thoroughly. Perhaps a bit too thoroughly, he thinks - but then he catches sight of the phallus bobbing between her thighs and changes his mind. Just enough so, then._ _

__"Are you ready?" asks Thor, who is on his knees, where Loki has always longed to see him._ _

__"Yes," Loki says, and the Valkyrie penetrates him with her strap-on, sinking deeply into his body, as Thor's mouth descends onto his cock with the same excruciating gentleness Loki remembers in his dreams. "Oh, _fuck_."_ _

__"Well spotted," says the Valkyrie. She has one hand on the top of Thor's head. "Are you doing all right?"_ _

__"Don't _stop_ ," Loki says desperately._ _

__"I won't," she says, like a caress, and then proceeds to fuck him until he sees stars, while his handsome lug of a brother sucks him off with such care. The head of her strap-on nudges his prostate, glancing blows that set his nerves ablaze. He tries not to move his hips too much, even if Thor seems like the sort who would take it (and take it, and take it) with aplomb._ _

__"Do you bite?" he demands of the Valkyrie._ _

__Her eyes glint. "If you ask nicely. Do you think you can?"_ _

__Oh, he can. Loki makes his eyes limpid and his voice melting. "Would you, please?" he asks sweetly. Thor has to let Loki's cock slip out of his mouth to laugh. Loki slaps aimlessly around his head to shut him up. "For me?" he continues. "...My lady Valkyrie?"_ _

__"My name is Brunnhilde," she says, exasperated, then bites down hard on the soft inside of Loki's thigh, as requested. He cries out in mingled pain and pleasure, and his cock twitches._ _

__Thor strokes it almost absently. "I'm impressed, brother," he says. "I'm not allowed to call her that. Not yet."_ _

__She taps his head. "Get back to work, or you never will be."_ _

__Thor obediently returns to fellating him. Loki feels as if a rug has been pulled out from under him; he has no idea how to process current events - aside, of course, from enjoying them. That, he can do._ _

__His climax builds and builds, a crescendo of sensation, until he's gripping the sheets in his fists and swearing, clenching around the Val- around _Brunnhilde's_ strap-on, arching into his brother's mouth and coming down his throat, waves upon waves of pleasure -_ _

__And then it's over. "Thank you," he says, squirming until they release him and getting to his feet. "This was - very pleasant. I'll just get out of your way now."_ _

__"What?" demands Thor._ _

__"Contrary to popular belief, I can see a good thing without ruining it," Loki says, picking his way over to his clothes._ _

__"So, what, you used us?" The Valkyrie's voice is ice-cold._ _

__"I didn't think you meant it!" His voice cracks embarrassingly in the middle, but he goes on. "I was calling your wretched bluff, and you had to go and - be good to me."_ _

__She's come around in front of him now, and she looks at him consideringly. "We could be good to you again."_ _

__"And again," Thor adds helpfully._ _

__"Why?" He folds his arms, aware of the absurd picture he makes, but unable to do otherwise._ _

__"Because I am, for some reason, fond of you."_ _

__"Because I love you, brother." Thor looks ready to give him another bear hug at the slightest provocation._ _

__"Well," Loki says, "I am irresistible."_ _

__Brunnhilde rolls her eyes. "That too."_ _

__Loki allows himself to be led back to Thor's bed. It's the least he can do for these poor souls._ _


End file.
